wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Khara Descent
Khara Descent is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearance in Wipeout Pure as part of the Delta Packs. Description Khara Descent is without doubt the most visually stunning circuit so far in Wipeout Pure. While it is the shortest Delta course, Khara Descent is also by far the most technical. There's only a couple of fast sections here, most of the course involves navigating tricky corners, one of which is open on one side. It is still pretty wide though, making for some violent action. Walk-through The course starts with a pretty tricky corner series, containing shallow corners that immediately lead into sharp ones. Start the lap over to the right and you should be able to get a straight line through the light right-left chicane. There is a speed pad on the left apex. Quickly tap the left brake as you enter the apex and as soon as you hit the pad, slam on the right brake. This should line you up adequately for the fairly sharp right waiting on the other side of the chicanes. As you exit, the track quickly curls left before presenting you with another sharp right hander. Hit one of the speed pads on either side of the track and move over to the left. Stay near the outside of his corner and right sideshift through it, this should bring you onto the left hand speed pad on the exit. The track now splits briefly into what is probably the fastest section in Wipeout Pure. Two straights run side by side each consisting of three peaks. If you have enough speed as you go over a peak, you can barrel roll off of it. I prefer the left path for its approach to the corner that follows, bu the right path is otherwise identical. Boost over the first peak and immediately barrel roll. This will boost you over the second peak and allow you to roll again. Do the same over the final peak. Three consecutive barrel rolls will really drain your shield, I recommend a heavily shielded craft if you're going to do it a lot. As soon as you land after the final barrel roll, slam on the right brake as you go into another sharp right hander. Right shift if you're going too wide. Try to hit the outside speed pad as you go through the corner. The track now curls left briefly before going into another light right-left chicane. Hit the speed pad on the apex of the right curve. Ahead is a pretty awkward right hander to take at speed. While it is quite shallow in itself, it is slightly sloped inwards and is open on the bottom edge, so overturning will more than likely send your craft off the track. You need to be conservative here, light taps of the airbrake and no sideshifting until the end. There are three speed pads along this corner, one on the left, one on the right, and one again on the left. Hit the one on the left and carefully move over to the inside to hit the one on the right. Move back over to the inside for the third one, but as you hit it, quickly sideshift to the right. This should leave you on the right hand side for the final corner, which is a left hairpin. This can be taken through the apex with only a left sideshift and perhaps one light tap of the left brake. Hit the speed pad on the right as you exit and head over the line. Gallery Trivia *In the Japanese version, if the Coca-Cola 6 DLC pack is installed, trackside billboards will be branded "Coca-Cola". **In the European version, if the Sci-Fi DLC pack is installed, trackside billboards will be branded "Sci-Fi" instead of Puma. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure